


Lense flare filled photographs

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: This was for the the prompt 'Rhys POV'I haven't edited it I'm ashamed to say and the title isn't definitely staying as of yet.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Kudos: 5
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Lense flare filled photographs

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the the prompt 'Rhys POV' 
> 
> I haven't edited it I'm ashamed to say and the title isn't definitely staying as of yet.

Glimpses - such as those ,  
figures

Caught on camera,  
in the back.  
Blurry face, unknown name.

Number.

As much,  
known about them.  
As those you would snatch a  
moment off  
In a supermarket queue  
A slice of a man  
bumped into in the -

Fish monger's apron sticking out of a handbag?  
Large brown file under a vanishing arm

These are people, I think I have seen.

Seems to be,  
No car to bring you back in -  
I can still almost picture the word on it?

Whispers about -  
"A Doctor, one I work with,"  
Groans about -  
"The Doctor, well, I've never met him,"

Had to have seen a swishing coat.  
Must have seen a trail of quiet foot prints?

There will be no (Divorce)  
work party.  
One man, with his abstract picture,  
Or uncompleted jigsaw,  
Of a team of people,  
he has been told nothing about.

(He's heard enough though.  
And doesn't bloody need to know anything else,  
as long as the shadows,  
are safe)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. My TW tumblr is @ torchwoodbutmostlyowen if anyone wants to chat:)


End file.
